


This Was A Mistake

by Coffee_Punk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam and Shiro never broke up because I said so, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Comedy, Crack, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Fuck you dreamworks, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, God the people on earth are probably so confused, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have a crush on pidge, I have no idea what I'm doing, I have school in a few hours, Italian Pidge | Katie Holt, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith Kogane and Nico di Angelo are basically the same person fight me, Kolivan is tired, Korean Keith (Voltron), Krolia (Voltron) is a Good Parent, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Protective Kolivan (Voltron), Protective Krolia (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Samoan Hunk (Voltron), The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, There's A Tag For That, These gays are so dumb, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, TikTok, Viva la pluto fuck you, What Was I Thinking?, also Adam doesn’t die, he loves his kids, its almost four am gods I’m dumb, pluto is a planet, so much, why isn’t that a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Punk/pseuds/Coffee_Punk
Summary: What if the Paladins phones actually worked in space? What if they had TikTok? Chaos is imminent.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Coran (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Antok/Kolivan (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith & Kolivan (Voltron), Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Original Character(s), Pidge | Katie Holt/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 229





	1. This Is Where It Starts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [QUARANTINED: RED ROBIN’S TIK TOK ACCOUNT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175265) by [JustThatOneGirl1815](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustThatOneGirl1815/pseuds/JustThatOneGirl1815). 



> y’all I’m sorry (but I’m not)

**_@_pidgeon__ **

_ The camera opens up to six people standing in a room that seems to be surrounded by a hologram map of stars. Five different colored lion holograms stood by four of the people and the camera, implying that someone is filming behind the camera. Five of the six are surrounding a lady with long white hair, dark skin, and strange marks under her eyes, who is standing on a platform. A man on the far left with orange hair and a mustache was saying something indiscernible to the camera. All of a sudden the five lions all fly towards where the woman is standing.  _

_ “Once all the lions are united, you will form Voltron, the most powerful warrior ever known, the Defender Of The Universe.”  _

_ The five lions all form a giant robot, most likely the Voltron thing the woman is talking about. The holo-map disappears to show a grand room that looks like it’s in some form of a castle. The boy on the far right with dark skin and hair pipes up. _

_ “Awesome!” _

_ The camera turns to face an androgynous-looking person with brown hair and glasses who is, quite obviously, much shorter than the others, while the others talk in the background. The person has a disbelieving but also tired face, they roll their eyes and whisper, “I haven’t slept in three days” _

_ The video ends. _

The video is captioned with “So my friends and I were abducted by a magic blue space lion thing and now we’re way across the universe about to fight in a space war #wtf #aliens #iwantdie #sciencehasfailedme”

The comments section is going wild

**“What the hell was that”**

**“Magic probably”**

**“Are we really believing this person?”**

**“I mean most of us are bored af so yeah I guess”**

**“Aliens????”**

**“That girl is hotttt”**

**“That’s what you choose to focus on?**

**“I am simple gay, I see pretty girl, I like”**

**“I would say I don’t believe them but look at those stars and constellations, those are not from our solar system”**

**“Is that Keith?? Lance???? Hunk????? Pidge?????? Y’all went missing…. Wtf”**

**“Did you see Takashi Shirogane??? That guys supposed to be dead! What happened to him?”**

\------------------------------------

“Pidge what did you do?”

“Perfection”


	2. Very Inspiration Much Space Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge makes fun of Shiro for his inspirational speeches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really leading you guys on thinking that updates will be frequent huh
> 
> I actually really slow at writing usually I just have way to many ideas at the moment so once I’m out of those the chapter updates won’t be as frequent
> 
> Also I’m not that good at describing scenes I’m so sorry >~<

“Okay, Pidge so you’re telling me that first of all you actually have service all the way up here in space, second of all you took a video of us learning about Voltron, and third of all that we went viral?” Shiro said in a disbelieving voice. He pinched the bridge of his nose already feeling the headache coming on. 

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying” Pidge responded, smirking. This is why Shiro never wanted kids but oh well looks like he got them anyway. He’s only twenty-three years old but he feels like he’s forty.

Lance interrupts his suffering with a suggestion, “Well if you’re gonna make TikTok you gotta do it right so how about we make a Voltron tiktok account!” 

No, no Lance that is a horrible idea.

“That’s a great idea!” Pidge exclaims. Shiro seriously considers throwing himself off the cliff that the castle lays on. 

He turns to Keith with a face of pure suffering. “Do you think this ship has some form of painkillers?”

“I don’t know, do aliens even have Advil?” 

“Probably not”

—————

**_@_pidgeon__ **

_The camera starts out shaky as if it’s being recorded in a car of some sort. The camera keeps moving around. You can vaguely see the bottom half of a person when the camera pans down, hinting that the camera is on the person's face. The person is wearing some form of white armor with green accents._

_When the camera finally pans upwards you can see that they are not in a car but a spaceship of some form. The cockpit looks futuristic and buttons are labeled in a different language. Out of the window, you can see a giant ship pulling the ship toward it. As the window moves up you can see four mechanical lions also being pulled in. A red lion smaller than the rest, a blue lion, a yellow lion the same size as the blue one, and a black lion bigger than the rest. As the spaceship moves around you can see some green paws peeking from under the window, so you can guess that the filmer is also in a lion._

_You can hear from the paladin’s voices that they are scared. Words appear on the screen,_ **_Inspirational Speech From Space Dad In 3… 2… 1_ ** _. Someone is screaming until a commanding voice cuts them off, coming from The Black Lion._

_“No! We Can do this, we have to believe in ourselves.” More words appear on the screen,_ **_See What I Mean?_ ** _“We can’t give up!” The Black paladin continues, “We are the universe’s only hope! Everyone is relying on us. We can’t fail! We won’t fail! If we work together we’ll win together!”_

_Before the video ends more words show up on the screen,_ **_Wow Shiro You’re Good At This_ ** _._

  
  


The video is captioned, “Fighting purple fuzzy aliens on an alien planet in magic alien robot lions… I swear I’m not crazy. #spacebewildin #ithinktheyrecalledgalra #galra #spacewar #voltron #blacklion #bluelion #yellowlion #redlion #greenlion”

  
  


**“Any doubts I had before are gone now”**

**“ARE THOSE GIANT ROBOT LIONS”**

**“Bro I know you’re a nerd but chill tf out”**

**“I’m guessing these guys are the people in the last video and that those lions form that Voltron thing the pretty lady was talking about”**

**“I’m sorry but ‘Purple fuzzy aliens’?? ‘Galra’???”**

**“What even is your life”**

**“IS THAT SHIROGANE TAKASHI I HEAR”**

**“AHHHHHHH”**

**“Wtf”**

—————

“Do they even know who we are?”

“You’re right Lance I’ve got the perfect solution for that too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creation of the voltron tiktok account and Paladin intros are next chapter


	3. Full Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus the chaos has started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all again I'm sorry for the bad descriptions.

**_@theuniversesonlyhope_ **

_The camera opens up to a view of outer space with the Full House theme song playing over the video. The words_ **_Full Castle_ ** _appear on screen._

_Those words are then replaced with_ **_Meet The Paladins Of Voltron (aka The Universe’s Only Hope)_ ** _._

_The camera cuts to a man with orange hair and a mustache with blue marks under his eyes fixing some machine with a wrench. He turns to the camera, smiles, and waves, and then fumbles to wrench until he catches it. The new words on the screen read_ **_Coran: One of the last Alteans alive was of the kings most trusted advisors and kept in a cryo-pod for 10,000 years_ **

_The camera then shows a beautiful woman pressing buttons in what looks to be a control panel. She has white hair, dark skin, and blue marks under her eyes - not unlike Coran’s - she looks up and smiles, which only makes her look more beautiful. The words on the screen say_ **_Princess Allura: The only other survivor of Altea, daughter of the king, commander of Voltron, a true queen, Lesbibab_ **

_Next, the camera shows a dark-haired, large, Samoan, teenager wearing an apron. He’s in what looks to be a kitchen and stirring something in a bowl when he looks up and smiles shyly at the camera. His face is covered in white powder that is probably flour but who knows when it comes to space. His description reads_ **_Hunk Garret: Yellow Paladin, Leg of Voltron, Engineer, Cook, ditched school for this, soft boy_ **

_The camera shows a Japanese man with a white streak in his hair, a scar on his face, and a metal arm. He’s taking a drink of water with a towel on the back of his neck so he’s probably just finished a workout. He’s caught off guard by the camera, freezing when he notices it, and then slowly raising a hand and waving at the camera. The words on the screen say_ **_Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane: Black Paladin, Head of Voltron, Leader of Voltron, Captain of the Kerberos mission, legally dead, Pilot, Space Dad_ **

_Next up is a Cuban boy with short brown hair. He’s brushing his hair in the mirror and appears to be whistling. He turns to the camera winks, finger guns, and goes back to brushing his hair. His description on the screen says,_ **_Lance Mcclain: Blue Paladin, Leg of Voltron, Pilot, Sharpshooter, Flirt, Disaster Bisexual, “Keith’s Rival”, also ditched school for this_ **

_The camera cuts to a Korean boy with a mullet that looks surprisingly good on him fighting a mechanical gladiator of some sort with a red and white sword. The boy fights for about five more seconds before defeating it and turning his torso to look at the camera and flip it off. His words say_ **_Keith Kogane: Red Paladin, Arm of Voltron, Shiro’s Brother and Right Hand Man, Pilot, Hothead, Disaster Gay, Texas Boy, kicked from the Garrison for punching Iverson in the eye, “Lance’s Rival”_ **

_Next, the camera shows a short androgynous-looking kid with brown hair and round glasses. They are typing on a laptop in their lap until they stop to look up at the camera and smile evilly before continuing typing. Their description reads_ ** _Pidge Gunderson/Katie Holt:_** **_Green Paladin, Arm of Voltron, The Smart One™, Master Hacker, Small but will kick your ass, may or may not be evil you decide, lied about identity to get into school before ditching it for this, I’m sorry mom_**

_The camera then zooms in close to a group of mice nearby Pidge. The words on the screen say_ **_+Bonus Altean Mice: Stayed in Princess Allura’s cryo pod with her, minds are connected with her, amazing performers, we love_ **

  
  


The video is captioned “Meet the Paladins of Voltron (mom please don’t kill me when I come home) #voltron #fullhouse #bluelion #blacklion #greenlion #redlion #yellowlion #atruequeen

  
  


**“Damn that Shiro guy is really hottt”**

**“Woah pretty lady ahh”**

**“Did anyone see the way Keith took down that robot???? Like???? Woah?????”**

**“Ugh big mood”**

**“Which one?”**

**“Yes”**

**“Aww the mice are so cute!!”**

**“I KNEW IT I KNEW IT WAS YOU FOUR”**

**“Takashi Shirogane is alive???!!!!!”**

**“Keith is from Texas too! Cool!!”**

**“Aww look at Hunk he’s so cute!”**

**“That’s why Keith got expelled?? I thought he just dropped out.”**

**“Is no one gonna talk about how Shiro is literally Bucky Barnes from Avengers?”**

**—————**

“Hey Pidge? How do we know the government won’t take these videos down?”

“That Won’t Be Happening 😊🔪”

“What the fu- how did you say that out loud??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Keith is my favorite character I'm gonna show you guys what I imagine what he looks like https://i.pinimg.com/originals/60/b5/f0/60b5f065ebdca46d204c3b126e3a16f1.jpg
> 
> All credit goes to the artist I did not draw this.


	4. Will Shiro survive this chapter? Probably not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro realizes he still hasn’t talked to Adam despite him being alive and with cell service. Keith basks in his suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I’ve had this idea in my brain since I’ve started this fic and it I’m gonna be pumping out chapters until my brain is empty

A screech of excitement rang through the castle.

“We’re famous!!!!” screamed Lance, still jumping around excitedly. Keith, who had run to the common room in panic, collapsed on the floor in the doorway.

“Jesus Lance you scared me half to death!”

“Sorry but I’m too overcome with joy to deal with your emo-ness right now,” Lance replied while holding his hand to Keith palm first, “Talk to the hand Mullet Boy.”

“.....You’re so immature”

—————

_**@theuniversesonlyhope** _

_ The camera opens up to show Keith’s face. He’s grinning evilly and holding up a finger in a shushing motion. He bites his lip to prevent himself from laughing. The camera turns to Shiro who is sitting on the couch in the common area looking at a data pad. _

_ “Hey Shiro?” Keith’s voice sounds loud in the almost empty room. _

_ Shiro’s head looks up at his little brother with a questioning look, not noticing the camera and replies, “Yeah?” _

_ “So… you know how you’re alive and all that” _

_ Shiro’s eyes squint at him. “....Yeah,” He says. His eyes do a quick survey of Keith before finally noticing the phone he’s holding. _

_ “And you know how we have cell service and Wifi?” _

_ Shiro looks at Keith then looks at his phone and then looks back at Keith, raising an eyebrow before replying. “Obviously…” _

_ “Well you know who doesn’t know you’re alive and also has a phone with cell service?” _

_ Shiro looks at him deadpan and makes a gesture that somehow translates to “where are you going with this”. _

_ “Adam” _

_ Shiro freezes abruptly, eyes wide and terrified. He whispers to himself “Oh no.” _

_ The camera cuts to Pidge now holding the phone next to Keith while Shiro is holding Keith’s phone. There is a ringing coming from the phone signaling that he’s calling someone.  _

_ Keith looks close to bursting and Pidge is crying due to how hard they’re trying so hard not to laugh. Finally someone picks up the phone and Shiro puts it on speaker. _

_ Someone talks into the phone with a groggy, “Keith? I haven’t heard from you in weeks. Why are you calling me at…” there’s a short pause, “like 4:30 in the morning?” _

_ Shiro looks like he’s accepting his death when he replies, “Hey Adam… it’s me…” _

_ There is a long pause in which Keith and Pidge look to the camera with a mix of pure fear and glee in their eyes and Shiro cringes.  _

_ The room is suddenly filled with a furious, “TAKASHI SHIROGANE,” before the video cuts off. _

The video is captioned “Shiro hasn’t spoken to his Fiancé in like two years. I guess that happens when you're captured by an evil alien empire. #prayforhim #hessodead #keithandpidgeareevil #spacedad”

**“Oof F in the chat for Space Dad”**

**“F”**

**“f”**

**“f”**

**“F”**

**“Keith is so mean to his older brother XD”**

**“Pidge and Keith really are evil”**

**“Oof that man will be sleeping on the couch for the rest of his life”**

**“Again this is what I mean by Shiro being Bucky Barnes”**

**“How tho”**

**“He supposedly “died” until he come back years late with a metal arm and ptsd and hasn’t talked to the man he loves since”**

**“Holy shit”**

**“ikr”**

**“Shiro looks genuinely terrified like this man flies some giant black space lion and has a metal arm but he’s scared of one (1) normal human man”**

—————

“Is Adam still yelling at Shiro?”

“Yup”

“It’s been like two hours”

“Yup”

“Why do you torture him so”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Imma be posting a bunch of chapters today. 
> 
> Yes I have school in a few hours. No I don’t care. 
> 
> Do I have a test in English tomorrow? I don’t remember! 
> 
> Will I probably pass out after school and not wake up for three hours? Most likely. 
> 
> But do I care?
> 
> Hell no.


	5. End Pidge’s Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus fuckin christ these gays are dumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I’m in English class right now
> 
> We’re going over Subject and Predicate! Again (:! So happy about that (:

**_@theuniversesonlyhope_ **

_The video starts with Pidge holding the camera in front of them while they sit at a table of sorts. The audio “Blueberry Eyes” plays. They look directly at the camera deadpan before turning the phone to where Lance is sitting when the “kiss you each morning plays”._

_Lance is sitting at the table resting his head on his hand, which is propped up on the table, completely ignoring the plate of food (?) in front of him in favor of staring at Keith, who is eating his food with the back of his hair up in a ponytail. Lance is making heart eyes at him. It’s disgustingly cute._

_The camera turns back to Pidge who fake gags before pointing at some words that appear on screen._ **_“These dumbasses are in love and neither of them realizes it.”_ ** _those words are soon replaced with,_ **_“If they don’t get together soon I might just beat their heads in until they realize”_ **, before the video ends.

The video is captioned with “Really? Right in front of my food goo? It’s too early for this shit. #dumbgays #gaysinlove #dumbasses #tooaceforthisshit #klance”

**“SPACE GAYS”**

**“Poor Pidge has to deal with these two dumbasses”**

**“Klance huh... I love it”**

**“Is nobody gonna talk about that weird ass green goo stuff on their plates? Is that seriously what they’re eating?? No wonder Lance isn’t eating it.”**

**“Rivals to Lovers 200k Slowburn”**

**“No don’t jinx it…”**

—————

“So…. Keith huh”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Hunk”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is basically gonna be me just shitting on James Griffin don’t get me wrong I don’t hate him but...... he did deserve to get punched in the face.


	6. I call this “I’m Still Mad At James Griffin”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so proud of this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I’m still at James Griffin. Did he ever apologize??? No. And I think that’s absolute bullshit.

**_@theuniversesonlyhope_ **

_The camera opens up to show Keith standing in front of the camera with pink sparkly shutter shades with the rest of the Paladins right behind also wearing them. The audio “Money Machine” is playing. Words on the screen read_ **_“This is for James Griffin”_ **

_Keith starts lip syncing to the lyrics like he’s speaking to the camera.!_

_“Hey you lil piss baby, you think you’re so fucking cool? Huh? You think you’re so fucking tough?” Keith starts gesturing to the camera as if telling it to fight him, “You talk a lotta big game for someone with such a small truck.”_

_The Paladins in the background all have their arms crossed looking at the camera as if telling it to fuck off._

_“Aw look at those arms your arms look so fucking cute they look like little cigarettes, I bet I could smoke you, I could roast you and then you’d love it you’d tell me ‘I love you’ and then I’d fucking ghost you!”_

_The Paladins and Keith start dancing to the music and laughing. The video ends with Keith flipping off the camera._

The video is captioned “Fuck you Griffin I don’t regret punching you in the face you deserved it #fuckoff #youknowwhatyoudid #seeshiroagreeswithme #fuckyou”

**“*sigh* defenders of the universe everyone”**

**“*slow claps*”**

**“*raucous applause*”**

**“Damm what did he do?”**

**“You know what well fuck you too Kogane”**

**“Did anyone see the princess dancing too??? Like??? We stan?????”**

**“What an absolute legend”**

**“Is this the same Keith that once stayed awake for days on end only to fall asleep in the middle of lunch and faceplant face first into boiling hot soup? I had to stop him from drowning until Adam got there to take him to bed. Hi I used to be his roommate and boy what a wild ride it was”**

**“But seriously wtf did James do?”**

—————

“Hey Keith? What did he say? I still have no idea what set you off.”

“He said something about my parents, ask Hunk he’ll tell you”

“Hunk? Is that true?

“Haha I’m in danger”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m in Chorus at the moment.


	7. This time Keith might not survive this chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finds out that Keith was kicked from the garrison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based off an incorrect quotes that I saw.

**_@theuniversesonlyhope_ **

_ The camera opens up to show The Paladins are sitting in a circle in a room different from the ones we’ve seen before. Most likely one of the Paladin’s bedrooms. There’s a bottle in the middle of them. Allura and Coran look confused. _

_ “Don’t worry guys we’ll teach you how to play Truth or Dare as we go,” Lance says patting Allura on the back. “Okay so! Let’s start with me.” _

_ He reaches for the bottle and spins it. It spins for a few seconds before it lands on Keith. _

_ “Okay Mullet truth or dare?” _

_ Keith glares at him for a second before replying, “Truth.” _

_ Lance smiles evilly and you can faintly see panic crossing Keith’s face. “Well then…… why don't you tell me exactly what got you kicked from the Garrison.” _

_ Keith freezes eyes wide when Shiro’s head snaps to him faster than the speed of light. Hunk startles and almost falls back.  _

_ Shiro glares daggers at Keith and whispers threateningly under his breath, “ _ You fucking what _.” _

_ Keith looks at Shiro and then looks at the floor and then looks at his hands and then looks back at Shiro and then he sprints out of the room. Shiro gets up and sprints after him yelling “YOU GOT KICKED OUT OF THE GARRISON???!!!!”  _

_ The camera cuts to Keith hiding in the Red Lion whispering, “He won’t find me here I’m safe.” _

_ He catches his breath until a large figure walks up behind him. Keith freezes and slowly turns to it.  _

_ From the figure you can hear, “I’m not mad I’m just disappointed.” Keith’s scream is cut off as the video ends. _

The video is captioned “We never finished truth or dare”

**“Oof”**

**“Bro Keith ran outta there faster than sonic”**

**“Allura and Coran are so confused”**

**“Oh no he said the d word”**

**“Did he actually punch the commander?”**

**“Yeah hard enough that one of his eyes is fucked”**

**“Mans really said 🏃🏻🏃🏻🏃🏻🏃🏻”**

**“How did Shiro get in the red lion????”**

**“Lance knew exactly what he was doing”**

—————

“Hey where’s Kei-“

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH”

“Oh there he is”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lunch Break!


	8. Yes this is implying that Keith is a theater kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro showed Keith broadway back before Kerberos and regrets it deeply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updates will probably be less frequent from now on

**_@theuniversesonlyhope_ **

_The camera opens up in the training room to show Keith fighting the gladiator robot thing with his sword. The fight goes on for about fifteen seconds before it ends with a slash to the head from Keith with his sword._

_Shiro’s voice comes from behind the camera, most likely the person filming it, “Did you just beat the gladiator on level eight?”_

_Keith turns around with a hand on his hip and his sword behind his neck, “What like it’s hard?” he says smugly._

The video is captioned “Keith ever since I showed you broadway movies you’ve been insufferable shut up #whatlikeitshard #legallyblonde #shiroissuffering #spacedad

**“WAS THAT A LEGALLY BLONDE REFERENCE”**

**“Okay but big mood”**

**“broooo that fight with the gladiator was so badass”**

**“IS KEITH KOGANE A THEATER KID????”**

**“Poor Shiro he has to put up with Kogane’s bullshit”**

~~~~—————

“Keith do you kin Elle Woods?”

”No”

”Yes he does”

”SHUT UP SHIRO”


	9. No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don’t talk about it

**_@theuniversesonlyhope_ **

_ The camera opens up to show Keith up close before he sits back and shows the scenery, a gray and foggy plain with jagged rocks sticking up from the ground.  _

_ Shiro is sitting up against a rock with the red and black lions behind him. There is a fire going but from the look of it it probably won’t stay much longer. Keith goes to sit next to him. _

_ Shiro speaks up.“So are we gonna talk about how you flew the black li-” _

_ “Nope,” Keith interrupts. _

_ “But-” _

_ “ _ **_Nope”_ **

_ “Okay god damn” _

The video is captioned “We’re stranded and can’t reach the castle. Also don’t ask about the Black Lion #seriouslydont #hesgonnaforceresponsibilityonme #icanfeelit #TheBlackLion #spacedad

**“Well that was utterly confusing”**

**“Lol big mood Keith big mood”**

**“He flew the Black Lion???”**

**“** **_Don’t ask_ ** **”**

**“Well if you guys are stranded then where are the rest of them?”**

**“Shiro is such a mood”**

—————

“Are we really not gonna-”

“ _ No _ ”


	10. Pidge is like honestly living their best life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge lives their best life surrounded by trash and space fuzz balls

**_@theuniversesonlyhope_ **

_The video shows Pidge floating around in a floating space junkyard. Wii music plays over the speaker._

_Multiple clips play of Pidge bumping into trash, playing with little sentient balls of fluff, and building a satellite._

_In one clip you can see a group of DIY Paladins that resemble their friends somewhat in the background._

_In another clip they are drinking a juice box of some sort in a new futuristic room probably inside the lion._

_In another clip the satellite finally works and Pidge does a victory dance._

_The last clip shows them herding one or two of the sentient balls of fluff into their lion._

The video is captioned “I got stranded in some kind of trash nebula and met some cute lil critters. They’re my children now. #idon’tknowwhatthey’recalledbutilovethem #i’veonlyhadmyspacefluffballsforafewhoursbutifanythinghappenedtothemiwouldkilleverybodyintheuniverseandthenmyself #i’maparentnow #GreenLion”

\----------

**“God I swear I’m in love with them”**

**“Broooo those are so cute”**

**“‘I’m a parent now’ God what a mood”**

**“Why do they use tiktok tags like they’re tumblr tags”**

**“Because they can”**

**“Did they just build that satellite out of garbage????”**

**\----------**

"So we're keeping these things?"

"I love them"

**Author's Note:**

> I have school in a few hours so we vibing


End file.
